The Greeks
by xXoro-chanXx
Summary: mythology everybody is a god, koaru is a mortal and is marrying hadesKenshin but his dad zeusHiko doesnt like it. I suck at summarys plez just read it M just to be safe KK AM SM TY and others


**The Greeks**

Zeus-sky(hiko)  
Poseidon-sea(aoshi)  
Hades-hell(kenshin)  
Ares-war(saito)  
Hera-marriage(osuma)  
Demeter-growth(megimi)  
Athena-wisdom(tsubame)  
Apollo-sun(sano)  
Aphrodite-beauty(tomoe)  
Artemis-hunt/virgins(misao)  
Hephaestus-blacksmith(akira)  
Hermes-messenger(yahiko)

Hi its me again with another fic I will try to update on all my other ones by Monday with my friends' help she help me on this one too so thank you Hope you like it

* * *

**Chapter one**

"HIKOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Osuma.

"WHAT YOU DAMN WOMAN!!!!" He yelled back at her just as loudly.

"Aren't you going to your own son's wedding with the rest of us or are you just going to sit on your throne and pout?" She ask in a slightly agitated.

"Why should I go to his wedding huh? He's marrying a god damn mortal the frigging idiot!" He exclaim obviously angry at his son's decision to marry.

"Fine be a bad father and not go to your son's wedding like your father did to yours. Remember how you felt when he didn't show up you were so depressed and now your going to do it to your son you BASTARD!!!!!" She yelled at the last part before she went 'Poof'!

"Damn the woman to hell now I feel guilty." Hiko said out loud to himself. He was still thinking about going to Kenshin's wedding but, did he really have to marry a mortal into the family. She was beautiful she had sapphire blue eyes and dark raven hair that had a tint of blue in it and ivory skin but, that doesn't hide the fact that she is a mortal and is a commoner.

* * *

**DOWN IN HELL**

"I don't think I can go through." Kaoru said to her good friends Megumi and Misao.

"Kaoru darling your beautiful why the sudden jitters?" Megumi ask in her soothing voice.

"Hmmmm...Let me think...KENSHIN'S FATHER HIKO HATES ME!!!!!"

"But Kaoru this is like a forbidden romance how romantic." Misao exclaim happily.

Kaoru just stared at he with a weird expression on her face saying that she was crazy. Kaoru then look at Megumi who was now looking at herself in the mirror. Kaoru admired on how Megumi look she had silky black hair, milky, with skin full, red lips, tall and slender and had big breast. She was a woman any man would fall for no matter what and she was wearing a red satin dress that went all away to her ankles.

Kaoru then turn to Misao and admired how she look Misao was short compared to her but, was very slender and look a lot like Megumi but she was flat chested. She was wearing an emerald green dress that went down to her mid thigh and was wearing a matching color shorts that went down to her knees.

Kaoru then look at herself and did not like what she saw. She was wearing a black satin wedding dress. The top of it was low cut and was like a corset and was lacing her back with ribbons. The bottom of the dress flowing all away to the floor so that you cant see her feet and spider webs lace was on top of it. Her hair was put up inside a bun so that her bangs frame her face.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru turn around to see who was calling her name it was Kenshin's mother Osuma.

"Yes?" She answer.

"Dear why are you so nervous, its your wedding day." She ask.

"Well I k-" she was cut off by Misao.

"SHE SAID ITS BEACAUSE OF HIKO!!!!"She scream on top of her lungs as if she could get any louder.

"oh my, don't let that grumpy old man bug you he just stupid and a bit upset. That's all." She said in a calm voice.

"What did I ever do to him?" Kaoru ask confused.

"Oh well he doesn't like that Kenshin is marrying a mortal."

* * *

**WITH THE GROOM**

"KENSHIN!!!!!!!" Sano whine at his best friend

"Sano I said no." was the reply Sano got.

"Why not dude?" Sano ask.

"Because I respect her and wont force her in anything that she doesn't want to do." Kenshin said simply.

"But why not?" Repeated Sano still whining.

"I already answered that." Kenshin said.

"BUT WH-"Sano started

"I SAID NO!!!!!!" yelled Kenshin.

* * *

Mawahahahaha cliffy hope you like it if you guys want more must review please and thank you xXoro-chanXx


End file.
